1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Building Blocks for construction purposes, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a large steel reinforced composite or concrete block, usually colored and stamped or etched to resemble stone, brick or other visually appealing façade or building interior.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a number of building blocks. The cinderblock, for instance has been utilized in construction for many years. However, the cinderblock, as well as other prior art building blocks, is limited in size and scope. Relatively small, the cinderblock must be placed each one by hand, requiring considerable time and labor to complete the construction of a wall. The cinderblock is also primarily used for structural purposes and usually requires additional construction material to achieve a ‘finished’ look or to house the necessary insulation and electrical wiring, outlet and switch boxes. In scope, the prior art fails to disclose a pre-insulated, steel reinforced single story high building block which can be placed quickly by machinery, with windows and doors pre-cast within the embodiment of the block itself, with window and door moldings pre-attached. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block of such ‘finished’ quality that once it is set and sealed, no other material or process is required in order to have a finished wall for a building. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block that can be attached to other building blocks by weld-plates. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block that has its own vapor barrier. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block that might have a built-in footing. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block that has built-in utility receptacles. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block that has beveled interior coners to receive and expedite sealing material for the building block joints. The prior art also fails to disclose a building block that has pre-cast receptacles for a variety of ‘built-ins’, such as chest of drawers, aquariums, shelves, window seats, or fireplaces.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.